dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Noneco
Noneco (日本語) is a user of the internet, and is a member of .hack//CHAT. Online Personality R:1 Noneco aka Nono, Is a timid wave master. Her strengths are in her bonds to the people around her. She is slightly reminisant of Subaru. Her weakness is her greed for powerful and cooling looking weapons. She also tends to hang out with shade characters due to her unstopable greed for unique items. Nono can offten be seen with User: BlackRose23 and/or Gardenia. She can be seen in Mac Anu, Dun Loireag, Lia Fail, and Net Slum. Personality R:2 Due to several changes to the world, Noneco (who no longer answers to nono) seems to have changed as well. She Enjoys to talk about flowers as well as being a well known PK however her PK nature makes her seem cold at first glance. She can be seen in Mac Anu, Breg Epona, and Net Slum Tartarga as well as random plant oriented areas. Apperance R:1 Nono wairs an outfit similar to Tsukasa's and Elk's however her color scheme is black and green, she also has purple eyes and long purple hair to match her eyes, She wields and Earth Wand when she first appears. Apperance R:2 Noneco Originaly had a PC similer to Bordeaux and Ender. But after befriending Aina. She disappered, Noneco was unable to bear with her missing and stole her PC so no one else could use it. Offline Basic Info She currently attends college which shes is working towards an art major. Most of her art pieces are of plant life or nature. She is currently single and willing to date. Apperance R:1 Her real name is Ashley Lyn Smith. She has medium length blonde hair, she wairs typical 14 year old clothing. Mostly hoodies and jean skirts along with genearic shoes. She also has a messanger bag shes rarely seen without, which holds manga she reads. Apperance R:2 Her hair is cut mercilessly short and is dyed brown hair with blonde and auburn high and low lights. She wairs more revealing clothing and sometimes wears a light jacket She also wears heels more times then not and has some sort of gardening magazine at hand. She also has a cell phone strap with a Gardenia chibi hanging from it. Hobbies Ashley has enjoyed reading manga when she was younger and still does from time to time. She has also always had a passion for plants and gardening. Which is more apperant during R:2 then in R:1 where she simply drops small hints that shes a plant lover. Opposed to her often ventures into plant areas in R:2 to simply look at plants, or collect nature oriented weapons. RP Plot The Second AIDA Incedent A year after the 3rd network crisis was barely avoided, Aina disappers. This eventully cause Noneco to steal her avatar after being unable to bare with the loss. During this period of time she losses her beloved cat Sassy and begins planning to make a paradise were She, Aina, and the spirit of her cat to live in forever using her Avatar and AIDA. She uses Aina's PC as well as her emotional instability to manipulate AIDA into becoming aggresive again. She then exsplotes two other 2nd generation Epitaph Users with Aida. Akiba the epitaph user of Sora (The Terror of Death) and Rion the epitaph user of Mia (The Temptress). She then begins moving forward with her plan by attacking the arena PKing the spectators as well as the combatence. Creating the largest number of Lost Ones to date, this gains her the attention of the Azura Trio a battle insues and she temperarely deletes Azure Orca and Azure Balmung. Azure Kite however escapes and asks Haseo for help. Thus informing the 2nd generation epitaph users of the trouble in Lumina Cloth, Minus Rion and Akiba who are being fused with AIDA similar to Sakaki and Ovan. Endrance encounters Rion in Hidden forbidden Dead Wood Seeing through AIDA's infulence and sees how lonlely Rion is and knows the feeling he is exsperiencing, talks him into destroying AIDA with his avatar. Meanwhile in the Arena Yata and User:Shinobee use their avatars and force Noneco to retreat to the Outer Dungeon. There she encounters a fully awakened Akiba who fights her using his avatar, he data drains Noneco making her a lost one as well as gaining her powers and the AIDA within her body. He uses his avatar and Noneco's avatar Ovan (The Rebirth) to revert Mac Anu back to its R:1 apperance. Azure Trio, reunited confront Akiba they are later then supported by the 2nd generation epitaph users including; Haseo, Atoli, Yata, Endrance, and Sakubo. A battle between the AIDA infected Akiba and the avatars insues weakening him. The two remaining epitaph users that are able to fight finish him off. User: BlackRose23 uses her avatar Subaru (The Mirage of Deceit) to distroy the AIDA in his body and Saria the epitaph user of BlackRose (The Avenger) Data drains his bereserk avatar. This however damages his PC and nearly makes him a lost one. His PC is dstroyed and unusable but his last words are thank you and the lost ones slowly recover. Aftermath Following the second AIDA incedent Masato Indou seeks out Ashley and later becomes romanticly involved. Ovan, Aina, and Noneco return The World Noneco no longer uses Aina's avatar due to her return but uses the same base changing the color scheme to black and white with grey hair and grey eyes. Rumors about CC Corp creating a new revision begin swarming about R:X. The World however remains peaceful once again. Trivia *Is a cat lover. *Her cats name is Sassy. *Her favorite flower is the Sakura. *Her favorite Tea is Green Tea. *She is a Pagan. *Even though she is using Aina's PC she remains a Blade Brandier *Shes the 2nd generation epitaph user her avatar is Ovan (The Rebirth). *In her first apperance she weilds a hacked version of Princess Blade. *When infected with AIDA she duel wields Empty Mirage and Empty Shadow. *Shes part of the second generation epitaph users. The second generation avatars are named after the characters that reprecent the avatar such as Sora instead of Skeith. *Is close friends with User: BlackRose23 since R:1. *Ashley narrowly evades prosicution useing AIDA as a scape goat with Ovan and Aina supporting her. *Serves as the High Priectess at Rion and Endrance's Hand Fasting. (Wiccan Wedding)